<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>geroge/drem x reader, but reader is sapnap by mayiburninhelleternally (trivialtrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729812">geroge/drem x reader, but reader is sapnap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/mayiburninhelleternally'>mayiburninhelleternally (trivialtrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again I Can't Stress How Much Crack This Is, Crack, Eggs, M/M, Multiple Murders, Murder, Nothing but crack, Pining, Requited Dream/George, Sapnap Pining For George, Sapnap Pov, Sexy Eggs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Sapnap/George, im... so sorry, so much crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/mayiburninhelleternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK. PURE CRACK. </p>
<p>My name is Sappitus nappitus snapchat samsung fridge subpoena subpoena subpoena sapanap sapnap and I am part of the elite gamer team dream team. Im a man and da best and I carry so hard. I love GeorgeNotFound but the plebian inferior male species drem sumhow maid george love him moar then me 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>geroge/drem x reader, but reader is sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: FOK U PLEBS GiVIN HAT IN COmmeNS!!!!!11 IlLL STUP THIS strOY iF YOU KEEP HATIN I luv al off u gamers and FUK If ur not one GAmER USPREMACY!!@11 SHOUT OUT AND thXXX agaiNN TO mY BF (EW NO NOT DAT WAY NO HETERO) gAb!!!11</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Sappitus nappitus snapchat samsung fridge subpoena subpoena subpoena sapanap sapnap and I am part of the elite gamer team dream team. Im a man and da best and I carry so hard. I love GeorgeNotFound but the plebian inferior male species drem sumhow maid george love him moar then me 2. </p>
<p>It was today like evry other and I had on a sexy e-boy blak rutle neck wit my classic white hoodie and a borning flowing on it over and my pair of usual checkered adidas and matching blak and white sweat pants and a cool white hadband that was tuek under my fluffy fucking adorable balk hair. I was hot. Butt nut hawt enuf 4 Gog. I neva woud be :(</p>
<p>Ew were gong to a t0rny (AN: r3al g4m3r t4lk 0n1y g4m3rs w1ll und3rst4nd!) to make lods of muney 4 are manshun. We lifed 2gever and I love it becuz I git 2 c Geroge being sexxy every day and espushly in the mourning. He makes eggs sexily and lets’ he shirt lift a little and I unagainedly blushes at his sexpack. Butt tis mounrnn Goerge was making his sexy eggs an Draam has his hand all ofer him in an unpog way. Even worst Jeroge was blushing and being even sexier. Jorge was brig red an makin his eggs as usual, lanin into dreams hands. I wuz so mad seeing my gogy wogy bean tuched. </p>
<p>Dreaam looked at me then at GeorgeNotFond sexily and put his lips on his passively, smurking at me out of the triangle of his eue. Then he put his tick pensylvania into his you-know-what. I sto of there in whoreor, theI were os blod havin you kow what on front ofme. </p>
<p>Then the is fall sleep an I cried deprezzedly. I thot gognofund luvd ME!!2222 I shock drem and grog awake to screm at them. (AN: CAN U BEILIVE THEM??/??// D:&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt; pooor sap ;^;)</p>
<p>“U FUKERS I CANT NUT BELEVE YOU STOLE GGORGE FROM ME!1111” I clamly stated.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuk up snapchat, u never stud an chance with gogy anywayz.” drem said. He wheezed sexily. </p>
<p>I cred becauz I new it wuz true. Goerge was jus so beutaical and he wood never pick ne over dream and that thicc gorgeous jucy plump rodounant dummy wide dump truck of an ass.My gamer blood boiled wiffin, an I new what I had to due. Pullin out the flog gun (AN: YEZZ I KNOW DA FLOG GUN BELONG TO TOMMMY BUT SHUT Up HE bROWWED iT OKAY???///?) I aimed 4 draems head. </p>
<p>“U SHUD NOW DAT gEOEGE iS BETTER THAN UR ABUSE AND I CAN tRET HIM LIKE A QUEEN AND HE IS A REAL GAMER unLIK YOU!!” I moaned moaned with pashun. </p>
<p>Mreadm laughed at me. I hated him with every once of my gamer blud. </p>
<p>“U dont have halve the balls to shoot me.” he snickerdoodled. </p>
<p>For a sekund I thot he waz rite but then I look in geerogeoes eyes. His orbs radianced w depression and pallis saddiness. I look back at dRe m and smell statistically. </p>
<p>“All greoges are queens. bich.” then I pull the pull thingy and fire bullit into him. </p>
<p>He died. <br/>I unly wish I cudlve tapped dat ass </p>
<p>Geroge crued happly and lept onto my arms. I hugg him tightly adn we french passively. “itz okay goog sousage ur safe now” I screamed into heis ear. </p>
<p>geroge look up at me and we connext souls like an ehternt chorsd. I love him so much. then he stab me and I blood. Hertbroken I lok at egepge as I blood out. </p>
<p>“Wy?” I regurgiatated angrily. He smelled at me and sob. My gloris gamer bloood spilt all over him. </p>
<p>He took of the clout gogles to stare at me sangrily and tear. “I luved him u asshole.” he sang sexily. </p>
<p>I died.</p>
<p>Worth it. ;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really have no words... Uh... I'm sorry? ":)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>